A Matter Of Life And Death
by BellatrixBlack-Granger
Summary: How i wanted them to meet and prove there love


Everyone says that your life flash's before your eyes when your going to die,its true i think,2 years ago my life did flash before my eyes,i saw all my decisions and choices i had,all my secounds flash in an istant,

i was 20 years old and had just finished a 2 year course at college doing english,i didnt know where i wanted to go from i knew for sure that i wanted to travel and see the world,so i booked myself an around the world ticket,as the months drew nearer to me leaving for my travels i got more excited and imagined what it would be like.

i left soon after and loved it,i had to been to america and cyprus and was about to head to france,i was idly walking around cyprus when i tripped and fell,spranging my ankle in the proccess.I heard someone yell behind me but was busy trying to get up,which was an epic fail.

"Are you ok?" a breathless voice said,i turned my head to see a tall blonde standing over me.

"Yeah just sprained my ankle is all,not that bad" she laughed clearly seeing i was in pain,she reached out her hand and pulled me up so i wouldnt hurt my ankle further

"Im Naomi by the way" she smiled at me and my heart quickend

"Im Emily,But please dont call me that,whenever anyone calls me emily i think there angry with me so call me ems" i smiled at her

"so where are you from? your obviously not from here"

"oh im from bristol,yeah im not from here at allll..." we both laughed at this

"Where are you staying?" _was she asking me out?_

"Oh im staying at the kello palasa,i wont be here much longer im going to Ibiza in a couple of days" her eyes windened at this

"Im only geussing of course,but did you get the around the world ticket?"I nodded,"Well..Jinx" we both broke into hysterics

Me and Naomi travelled the world together,We went to Ibiza and then africa,we were soon going to hong kong.

We were in our room in africa,Naomi was idly lying on the bed just daydreaming,i had just come out of the shower with a tiny towel on just,And i do mean **JUST** covering me

at hearing me enter the room naomi's head popped up and something flashed through her eyes,it was something i had seen a couple of times but she always just faced away from me after it appeared

but this time she got up slowly,walking towards me,a silient _"What are you doing?" _was about to leave my mouth when it was stopped by naomi's mouth on mines,she pushed me back until my back hit the wall,she pulled back slightly to look at me,but my hands tangled in her hair and pulled her to me again,her hands rested on my hips,our tongues dancing together.

it was weird,i mean we were like best friends now,and i knew naomi was bisexuel,she knew i was lesbian.I mean i had thought about us,more than thought really but i never thought she would have.

After our trip we got back and moved intogether,but since then we were happy,except i was keeping something from naomi...i had went to the doctors a few weeks before and found out my liver was failing,i was going to need a transplant now or i was going to die.I had managed to keep it from naomi for almost a month but then it was impossible as i collapsed as she got home from work,of course demanding what had happend,insiting i see a doctor.

then i told her.I had was no other option,but she didnt scream,yell or even cry she just latched onto me and held me close.

we then went to the hospital and the doctor informed me,i mean us that i had to get it done within the next 2 weeks or it really would be the end of me,

of course naomi didnt take it well,she started to yell at the doctor and swearing at him demanding he find someone,anyone.

i hugged naomi and instantly she calmed down,but the only problem was i could almost here the click in her head as the doctor asked if there was anyone in the family that could donate one,i didnt want naomi to give me one,i mean she hated hospitals.

but she seemed to be very calm and collected.

"Ems ill be your donor!" she squelled happily but in her eyes i could see a mix of fear and sadness but above all love

"No" She seemed hurt but i squeezed her hand to reassure her

"Cmon ems you need one,and this way i will be with you always"

"No"

"Emily! Please just consider this,what if i loose you! what happens then? i wont live without you!" i winced knowing she was upset and angry at me.

we left that arguement there but believe me there were many many many more.

After a week i had to be taken into hospital because i was too ill to stay at home.

3 days later i had yet another arguement with naomi,she demanded and cryed her heart out,begging and pleading with me.

i caved and agreed,before my surgeory i had my life flash before my eyes,but i was adament not to die then.

i Woke up to feel a hand pressed to my cheek and another hand holding my hand

i opened my eyes to see a sleeping naomi lieing in the chair beside my bed

i smiled and knew that more days were to come.

_**PRESENT DAY!**_

"Hey Baby im home" i heard naomi yell from the hall of the house,i could here running and was suddenly jumped on by a little boy

"MUMMY!" he squelled,naomi soon appeared in the living room,sitting beside me and pecking my cheek,smiling happily to herself

"Hello my baby boy! did you behave for mamma today? i hope you did! or santa wont come on saturday!" i started tickling my son,no,mines and naomis

naomi soon joined in except giving Alex a look and tickling me

we put Alex to bed and went downstairs to our bedroom,lieing in bed i voiced my thought to naomi about us meeting and her saving me

"Babes please it was only a liver,im just glad your here" she smiled happily to me,before grabbing my hips and pulling me on top of her

"No nai it was a matter of life and death,if you werent there i would have you nor you"

"Oh so you appreciate me now do you?" she quirked her eyebrow with a cheeky grin

"I sure do"

"Show me" and with that i leaned down to kiss her,happy and content in my life

**33**

COMMENTS!


End file.
